Consecuencias del vodka
by erzashirayuki55
Summary: Japón tiene que hacer un viaje a Rusia con tal de llevar acuerdos entre ambos países, pero que pasar cuando japón se entere del supuesto engaño de su pareja lo engaña con su expareja y un poco de vodka con rusos peligrosos.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

**APH No me pertenece, es propiedad de hidekaz himaruya.**

**Personajes principales:** Russia ( Iván Braginski) y Japón ( kiku honda) mención de ptras parejas

**Advertencia: **LEMMON! En el próximo ahorita no solo un intento de LIME

**Summary:** Japón tiene que ir a la casa de Rusia para llevar a cabo ciertos acuerdos entre sus países, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando Kiku se entere del engaño de alguien que ama y un poco de vodka?

_Dedicado a mis amigas fangirls que aman el lemmon-_

**CONSECUENCIAS DEL VODKA…**

Japón estaba nervioso, hoy quedo en encontrarse con Rusia, a pesar de que era una de las personas más sonrientes que había conocido, le daba miedo; pero su superior le dijo que si él y Rusia se volvían aliados. Japón se volvería más fuerte, eso no le preocupaba, lo que lo ponía nervioso era que China podría enterarse y acusarlo de nuevo de traidor, además, esta consiente de que China y Rusia tienen algo más que una simple amistad y lo había confirmado el día que los vio en aquel closet cuando estaban en casa de América, nada más de recordarlo se sonrojaba, también América, su actual pareja, se había enojado en cuanto le dijo lo de su visita al ruso.

El y Rusia no tenían nada en común que el supiera, Iván era una persona imponente que daba miedo en cambio el hacia todo lo que el americano quisiera, aunque se negara al final acababa cediendo, incluso en su tiempo juntos siempre era lo que Alfred quería y nunca pedía opinión, aunque no lo aceptara Kiku ya se empezaba a hartar.

En menos de lo que esperaba llego al aeropuerto ruso. Al momento de bajar le dio sorpresa ver a Rusia ahí parado con un gran rapo de girasoles, estaba sorprendido, nunca se imaginaba que alguien lo esperaría de esa manera tan "romántica" pensó el, ni el americano, ni Inglaterra que fue su primer amor.

-priviet- dijo Iván

-Ohayou gozaimasu- Dijo kiku algo asustado

Entonces Rusia abrazó a Japón y él se sonrojo, pero de la nada aparece Canadá (de fondo).

-eh…eh Ru-Rusia-san –

-ah Japón estoy tan feliz de verte hoy conmigo-

-si… eh.. ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A mi casa- Dijo Rusia alargando más su sonrisa

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo Japón demasiado sorprendido-

-¿Qué pasa Japón? Quería mostrarte mi gran campo de girasoles-

Luego…

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- dijo Japón viendo la enorme casa que el ruso poseía, era enorme comparada con la de él se queda corto, la entrada era hermosa- Oh, Rusia-san ¿todo esto es solo suyo?-

-Da!, antes solía vivir con mis hermanas y los bálticos , pero ya que la casa es demasiado grande y solo vivo yo, en las noches hay demasiado frío- dijo Rusia en un tono adorable- si quieres podemos dormir juntos en caso de que las mantas no sean suficientes-

-¿EHHH?-

-Sí, aquí en Rusia las noches al ser demasiado frías incluso congelan las ventanas o el calefactor-

-¿_tan fría será Rusia que puede congelar un calefactor?-_pensó Japón

Cuando la tarde caía se podía apreciar un hermoso paisaje nevado, desde la ventana, entonces Rusia entro con una bandeja de borsh (como se escriba, si alguien sabe dígamelo)

-Japón … ¿quieres comer? –

-ETTO…Rusia-san ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos?

-¿ehhh? ¿No te sientes bien?-

-No es eso, es que… no hemos hablado de nada referente a la reunión como estaba planeado desde el principio y la verdad esto parecen vacaciones no trabajo…-

-Bueno, es que en realidad es mañana y, nuestros superiores harán ese trabajo-

-¿Y nosotros qué?

-Solo tenemos que llevarnos bien- dijo Rusia sonriendo con flores y mariposas alrededor

-pe-pero… trato de protestar el japonés-

-solo se uno con Rusia, Da?-

-¿Cómo?- dijo curioso el japonés-

Entonces Rusia pego el cuerpo de Kiku al suyo y le dijo lentamente en su oído…

-Te espero a las 11:30 en mi cuarto –

Acto seguido Japón empujo con lo que tenía de fuerza a ivan .

-NO, NO,NO yo no soy así

-he? Tranquilo solo quería que disfrutáramos un tiempo los dos para no sentirnos solos y quitar un poco la tensión, así que decidí ver una película muy way llamada "el rey león". ¿Qué pensaste que reaccionaste de ese modo?- dijo con una cara de "no entiendo"-

-¿HA?-Japón se dio una cachetada mental, o como si américa le diera 10 veces un colpe en la entrepierna, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de Rusia?, por kami-sama! Es Rusia, la pareja de su "Hermano mayor".-

No sabía porque pero recordar a Iván y a yao el día que los vio juntos lo hizo sentir mal e incómodo, bueno aunque debía admitir que Russia no se ve mal si no al contrario sus ojos, su cabe…. "otra cachetada mental para Japón"-

Las horas pasaban hasta llegar las 11:30, como japonés , el nunca rompía sus promesas, aunque sabía que esto tal vez se consideraría una infidelidad a Alfred ya que estaría en uina misma habitación con su enemigo y solos.

Cuando llego a la puerta se quedó observando ese enorme portal , toco la puerta y espero pacíficamente hasta que el ruso abrió y se quedó sorprendido con lo que vio… rusia vestia con una pijama rosa con adornos amarillos, pero debajo de cia "made in uckranie", sinceramente se veía adorable, entonces sintió como lo jalaban y era sentado en frente de una supe gigante pantalla plasma.

Al cobo de unas horas todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que se fue la luz…

-HAY NOOOO, JUSTO CUANDO CAE MUFASA-

-cálmese Rusia- san enojándose no repara nada-

-tienes razón , lo mejor será dormir.- Rusia voltea hacia la ventana y ve la pequeña parte congelada de la ventana expandiéndose- hey Japón, la temperatura está bajando demasiado, ¡por que no te quedas?-

-No creo que sea lo más correcto- dijo Japón en tono preocupado- China-san podría enterarse de todo esto y malinterpretar todo, yo no quiero que el me…. Odie…

-No te preocupes, no tengo la intención de hacerte uno conmigo de esa forma- dijo por alguna extraña razón dolido, como si américa le pegara una patada en la entrepierna.

-Sabes, creo que he estado siendo algo duro con usted Rusia-san –Dijo Japón y rusia alzo la mirada sorprendido- ¿Por qué no somos amigos?-

-¿y seras uno con Rusia?-

-No abuses-

25 minutos después

-y así fue como Prusia perdió su virginidad conmigo-

-woooo, y Alemania-san lo sabe?- dijo Japón incrédulo ante tal revelación.

-Claro que lo sabe, ¿Cuál crees que fue el principal motivo de la batalla de Stalingrado?-

-¡¿Qué!?, Mis superiores en esos días me habían dicho que Hitler…-

-Nyet!, sabes es algo ruidos pero a comparación de Austria y Hungría el es el verdadero Awesome-

-¿¡AUSTRIA-SAMA!?

-y también Francia e Inglaterra, pero estaba dormido así que no es oficial

-Nunca me lo creí de usted Rusia-san, tal vez de Francia sí, pero jamás de usted, siempre creí que el ser uno con Rusia era solo una broma de mal gusto.

-Pero esos días quedaron atrás cuando conocí a Yao… y a ti..-

-O/O (SONROJO 1000 8000)

-bueno ahora háblame de ti, Da?-

-Pues, no sé qué decir-

-bien.. Veamos- dijo Rusia poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón- es cierto que estas solo con américa porque es bueno y mejor que Inglaterra en la cama?-

-EHHHH?, no bueno con américa-san yo.. yo .. Tuve mi primera vez… (Sonrojado) y con Inglaterra-san fue muy bonita, nunca se atrevió a tocarme… eso siempre lo aprecie, el me hacía sentir que valía por mí y no por mi cuerpo…

-Veo que lo amaste demasiado-

-Tal vez aun ya que él fue mi primer amor y nunca lo podre olvidar-

-y…si era tan bello ¿Por qué rompieron?-

-Él me dijo… que…- Japón bajo la mirada- Había encontrado a alguien más-

-ya veo eso confirma todo, los rumores son ciertos-

Rusia saco de su balsillo su iPhon se lo paso a Japón dejándolo anonado, en la imagen Alfred y Arthur estaban besándose reviso la fecha y fue el 5 de abril del 1996, el día que él y Arthur rompieron… así que pensó: _to do este tiempo he estado con la persona con la que Inglaterra me fue infiel y de seguro… se siguen viendo…-_

-¿Por qué tienes esto?-

-simple, ese día caminaba con yao para comprar algunas "cosillas"- dijo pícaramente- y vi esto, al inicio no le tome importancia, pero yao me dijo que Uk andaba contigo y quería molestarlo con esto-dijo Rusia tomando un trago de vodka de quien sabe dónde lo tomo. De repente Japón le quita la botella y se toma lo poco que quedaba en ella.

-¿Tienes más?

-¿Qué?-

-Vodka, dame más vodka-

-Valla, jamás me lo espere de ti.

Pasaron así por lo menos 2 horas tomando y riendo, burlándose de las reacciones de uno y del otro.

-oye Rusia préstame tu teléfono-

-¿eh?, - dijo el Ruso pero como la borrachera lo cegaba, no le dio importancia y se lo dio.

-pero antes…- dijo el japonés.

Japón se paró de donde estaba y se dirigió hasta el ruso, lo tomo de la pijama de marca y lo beso, rápidamente empezó una lucha de pasión dentro de sus bocas, poco a poco el calor corporal de ambos fue aumentando y cayeron ruidosamente en la cama.

Rusia rompió el kimono de Japón y empezó dando besos en su cuello, pero el ebrio japonés tomo el teléfono de Rusia y marco el número de américa, en menos de un segundo la ruidosa voz de la nación americana se hizo presente.

Hola , habla en Hero, hey Rusia acaso vienes a pedir que el HERO te sal-

Alfred enmudeció al ver que la voz que provenía del teléfono no era la del comunista-

-AHHH!- RU- RUSIA, AHH NO AHÍ NO AHHH!- escucho este último gemido de forma bestial y llena de excitación, la voz del japonés sonó tan fuerte que hasta Obama que estaba a 7 sillas de américa lo escucho.

Sin más, el norteamericano se dijo en ir en busca de la agencia de viajes y pidió el vuelo más rápido y cercano que lo llevara a la capital rusa, Moscú, Alfred tenía en mente muchas cosas, desde una segunda guerra fría, hasta el 'provocar una tercera guerra mundial en la que estaba seguro de que saldría victorioso, se podrán sumar de su lado a Belarus, ucrania, al g-7 y los amigos del japonés Grecia, Italia y Alemania.

Mientras en Facebook:

"_Alfred ha creado un nuevo grupo: TODOS ES CONTRA DE VIOLACIONES DE RUSOS A JAPONESES"_

-¡¿PERO QUE?!.. bloody helll este estúpido…-dijo Inglaterra escupiendo su delicioso té al leer lo que seguía- ¡¿Qué JAPON Y RUSIA QUE?!, otra vez ese japonés engañándome con el primer hijo de perra que se le cruza.

*en China*

-¡IVAN!, ¡KIKU!...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

BELARUS:

*explota*

Francia:

-OH…. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso y no invitarme?, siempre he querido tamar al bello Japón, maldito Rusia…

ITALIA:

-DOITSUUUUUUUUUUUU-

ALEMANIA:

*base militar*- ENVIEN TANQUES Y AVIONES, ATACAREMOS RUSIA EN BUSCA DE NUESTRO AMIGO JAPONES QUE ES EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES VIOLADO POR UN RUSO SALVAJE… ASI QUE LKLENES SU CSA DE PAPEL HIGIENICO Y SUELTES A CHINA.

*sale china rabiosa amarrado con cadenas en cuatro pasa, ojos rojos y un bozal.-

2 segundos después….

Un griego abre Facebook después de su placida siesta soñando con japoneses desnudos corriendo por su casa y se encuentra con esto:

_-mensaje de Turquía- HEY GATA ENCELADA ADIVINA QUIENSE LA PASA COMO DIOSA MIENTRAS TU DUERMES… A QUE NO HE… NO NO ES NORUEGA Y DINAMARCA… SON TU LINDO JAPONES Y EL RUSO SALVAJE EN MOSCU… Y NO HABLO DE JUEGOS DE MESA SI NO UNO MAS DIVERTIDO Y EN LA CAMA… JEJEJE BITCH! TOMALA!-_

_Noticias:_

_Un griego sobre una manada de gatos en llamas se dirige a Rusia mientras llueve gelatina. _

Mientras con Rusia y Japón…

_(continuará)_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: WTF….

APH no me pertenece es propiedad de hidekaz himaruya

Personajes principales: Russia (ivan braginski) y Japón (kiku honda) , además de posible mension de otras parejas.

Advertencia : LEMON…(*sonrojo*)

Nota: Bueno este es mi segundo capitulo , (se sonroja) espero que les guste, es mi primer lemon y mi segunda parte de mi primera historia.

Summary: Japón va a casa de Russia pero todo se descontrola cuando toman vodka…

WTF…

Con Rusia y Japón…

-¿Qué haces?- dijo una Rusia borracho, tambaleándose, pero aun consiente.

-Nada, hay que pasarla bien Iván-san, anda, te quiero dentro de mí, quiero ser uno con Rusia-san- dijo Japón, el cual empujo a Rusia sobre la cama, dejándolo anonado y abrió las piernas tan amplias como un compás y un agujero más grande que en la capa de ozono.

Entonces Japón hizo la boca como silbido y empezó a lamer a Rusia a como si fuera helado, momentos después de dejarlo tan húmedo, se sentó encima de él metiendo a Moscú en lo más profundo de Kioto, al sentir la capital de rusa tan palpitante y ardiente dejo soltar el más sonoro y erótico sonido que pudo, lo cual no ayudo a la ya creciente excitación de nuestro ruso preferido.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito Japón mientras sentía el calor de Rusia en él, se movía de arriba abajo, sonrojado, sudoroso, en cambio Rusia estaba dando pequeños gemidos de placer, aun así tomo a Japón de sus caderas y ayudando en sus movimientos. Entonces la velocidad aumento, entonces Japón tiro de él dejando a Rusia sobre él y con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, mientras empujaba más fuerte.

-AH AH AH IVÁN! MÁS!- grito en la cumbe del éxtasis el japonés con mucha dificultad-

-oh Japón eres tan estrecho…y-y AH!-*gemido bestial*

-YA CASI… NO AGUANTO MÁS…- dijeron al unísono

SLUSH!

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, podía sentir el néctar ruso bajar por sus piernas, entonces el cuerpo del ruso callo, sobre el, (auch!), tomando posesivamente, ambos calleron dormidos.

EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…..

Japón comenzó abriendo esos castaños ojos, sintió un dolor infernal por detrás, pero eso no impidió que sintiera los brazos de alguien, volteo y sintió como el mundo se le vino encima, esto era lo que él quería evitar, no quería traicionar a China, al menos no de nuevo y peor si la persona con la que lo traicionaba era su pareja, por otra parte, estaba américa, como le diría que se había acostado con la persona que más odia en este mundo?, aunque recordó que él también lo engañaba así no se sintió tan culpable como lo siente con china, porque lo peor es que es su hermano.

De repente sintió como Rusia empezaba a despertar, ¿Qué se supone que le diría a Rusia?, ¿lo odiara?, ¿lo matara?... cierto américa tal vez le había sido infiel con Inglaterra, tal vez…, maldición, no debió segarse por la ira y el vodka, seguramente si américa se entera, OH NO! LE HABIA MARCADO PARA QUE ESCUCHARA! Y CUANDO LO ESTABAN HACIENDO!, de seguro ahora toda américa lo odia , incluso México y eso que el odia a estados unidos de américa,

Probablemente, y si Rusia lo había engañado y solo quería divertirse?, a lo cual cayo en cuenta, sabía que USA Y UK habían salido…

Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado se voltio topándose con los ojos violetas de el gran Iván Braginski, con una sonrisa y sonrojado, se veía tan tierno, NO!, no podía enamorarse de él, solo fue una noche.

-E-ETTO Ru-Fue interrumpido por un beso cálido y lleno de afecto por parte de su amante ruso-

\- A-ASHI-TE-R-U- dijo con dificultad Rusia no acostumbrado al lenguaje del asiático.

-CARA DE WTF ESTILO UK POR PARTE DE JAPÓN*

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rusia demasiado tranquilo y como si lo que acababan de hacer fuera la cosa más norma (al menos entre ellos)-

-Bueno, china-san y … América-san-

-Se los diré yo-

-NO, Rusia-san, te das cuenta de lo que hicimos?, esto nos puede costar una guerra, tu eres fuerte, tendrás aliados fuertes, pero yo no, actualmente no tengo ejército y dependo de América-

-Pues ahora dependerás de Rusia, da-

-No es tan sencillo, esto no es un juego- dijo Japón volteándose dándole la espalda a Rusia , entonces el mencionado lo abrazo y le dio cortos besos por el cuello hasta el hombro, estremeciendo al japonés.

-N-No, A-AH! Aun me duele y-y ah!, me dio-o… dem-s-sia-ad-o Fueeeeeeeeee-erte-e!-

-Pero te gusto. Eres demasiado excitante como para tener el último lugar en sexualidad, américa e Inglaterra son idiotas al hacerte lo que te hicieron, todo tu es hermoso da!, no solo tu cuerpo si no también tu personalidad, eres bello por donde sea Da!-

-Rusia-san…-dijo Japón mientras ambas naciones acercaban lentamente sus labios-

De repente un salvaje teléfono sonó haciendo que se separaran, entonces lo recordaron,

-LA REUNION – gritaron en unísono y levantándose de golpe-

Se vistieron, limpiaron , bañaron y desayunaron, cuando de repente llaman a la puerta, Rusia abre u recibe un puñetazo y patada que lo deja medio inconsciente y lo avienta hasta el patio trasero, Japón corre rápido a ver la escena y palidece-

-A-AMÉRICA SAN!-

-JAPÓN!, *carita triste, corre a abrazarlo*- TE VIOLO?!. TE EMBARAZO?!-

-A-América-san eso el biológicamente imposible-

-ah! Cierto, chicos Japón está bien pueden pasar!-

-ehh!?¡!?-

Entraron, Italia, Alemania, Prusia, Austria y Hungría con una cámara-

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Dijo UK acercándose a Japón- Kiku tienes que explicar muchas co- Arthur no pudo continuar ya que fue empujado por América el cual ole susurro al oído a Japón-

-No volveré a dejarte solo- dijo américa- porque te amo y no soportaría verte con alguien más- entonces américa empezó a llorar- perdóname por dejarte solo- dijo abrazando a Japón más fuete contra si- y-yo sabía que no debía dejarte solo con Rusia, que era peligroso, que tal vez te drogaría con Vodka y te intentaría alejar de mi-

\- Y YO QUE?!, TO TAMBIEN QUIERO A JAPÓN!- grito Inglaterra-

-CALLATE IGGY, ROMPES EL MOMENTO- dijo américa lanzando su zapato a Inglaterra dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, entonces entra Rusia….

Continuara….

_BUENO ESTE ES EL FIN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS SI LES GUSTA, SI DEBO MEJORAR ALGO, SI LO ODARON, ETC… _

_Gracias por leer jejeje._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: WTF parte 2

**APH no me pertenece es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Personajes principales: Rusia (Iván Braginski) y Japón ( Kiku Honda), además de posible mención de otras parejas.**

**Advertencia: Posible lime, hay no se todavía voy redactar, pero tengan cuidado.**

**Nota: Bueno este es mi tercer fanfic, jejejeje es medio raro en algún capitulo voy a poner crossover con muchas series, en fin quiero agradecerle a DenoShin (perdón se lo escribi mal) y Alexia 3262 (****) por subirme la autoestima jeje TTUTT**

**Summary: La cosa se pone caliente (no malpensar por favor) **

América alzo la mirada y distinguió a lo lejos como se acercaba el ruso, "ESE MALDITO HIJO DE P*RRA", según él, que había osado tocar a su bella pareja, Alfred F. Jones, sabía lo que podía pasar si su pequeño asiático llegaba a esta casa, pero decidió confiar en que solo eran pequeños sentimientos al azar, que su amado Kiku estaría bien. Grave error.

-¡MALDITO COMUNISTA!- grito Alfred colocando a Kiku detrás suyo-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo con tus manos comunistas?-

-Yo no hice nada que él no quisiera- dijo Iván sin nada más.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Alfred voltea hacia Kiku y lo mira con cara de…- ¿Pero qué paso aquí?-dijo

-América-san,y-yo se lo puedo explicar- Kiku se sintió culpable, engaño a su novio con su peor enemigo y lo peor es que él había provocado todo, si esa pequeña nación despertó el drama y el odio pasivo entre dos grandes potencias que podrían entrar en guerra, dos potencias que con solo oprimir un botón podrían hacer estallar miles de armas nucleares y como resultado involucrar a otras naciones para finalmente destruir el mundo. Algo de lo cual Kiku odiaba más era que no podía negar 2 cosas: 1) Le gusto y mucho, incluso diría que lo volvería hacer, aunque no lo admitiría públicamente, 2) Empezó a sentir algo por él, no sabía que, era algo extraño, pero tampoco lo diría ya que el "AMABA A AMERICA".

-SHIT!, Japón exijo una explicación a todo esto-Dijo tomando bruscamente de los hombros a kiku provocando dolor en él, lo cual hizo despertar el demoño que había dentro del sexy Rusia, se dispuso a atacar pero un fornido Alemán, Un salvaje prusiano y un delicado austriaco lo detuvieron, fue entonces cuando el representante de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte (?) decidió intervenir.

\- OYE! , lo lastimas, cálmate américa- dijo Arthur separándolos y abrazando a Japón.

-¡NO MÁS QUE EL A MI!-grito américa a todo pulmón con lágrimas en los ojos mientas con su puño golpeo la pared haciendo su mano sangrar-

De repente explota otra pared, al otro lado de la habitación y aparece lo que Rusia y los demás temían.

-¡CHINA!- gritaron todos (excepto Rusia)

-¡!BELARUS!- exclamo Rusia-

China estaba tan enojado con una energía más potente que la de Bruce Lee, sus ojos estaban rojos y el cabello flotaba, mientras tanto a belarus le rodeaban cuchillos por todos lados dispuestos a ser lanzados hacia nuestro bello e inmaculado ( si claro) japonés, pero china hablo:

-ERES UNA DESHONRRA- dijo china mientras en el fondo sale Hong Kong poniendo el tema de "Él no es del clan- del rey león 2" – Podrá parecer que tienes clase pero eres peor que una z*rra-

-Es hombre- agrega Hong Kong-

-Z*RRO-corrigió el asiático- TU….- entonces se acercó e hizo lo que nunca se creyó capaz de hacerle algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a hacer en guerra-

SLA-P

El sonido de la cachetada fue tan fuerte , incluso no solo el sonido, digamos que china saco su Bruce Lee interior y con solo esa cachetada fue lo suficiente para mandarlo al piso con una hemorragia en el labio donde sangraba a mares, pero luego dirigí su mirada a Rusia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas para luego explotar.

SERAS LUJURIOSO MALDITO, AQUÍ NADIE VIOLO A NADIE-

¿cómo?- se preguntaron todos-

El… el… sedujo a mi Iván, para que hiciera lo que tu occidental de mierda NO puedes.

Pues dile a tu Iván que no se deje llevar por el primero que se le aviente, si te amara no te cambiaría por tu hermanito, si no estuviera enojado, lo besaría y le haría el amor delante de todos y no me importaría.

¿Y por qué esperar?- Dijo Hungría apareciendo de la nada con un Francia emocionado, (esperen Francia?!)

*GRILLOS*

-¡ENTONCES SI NO ME AMA , ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE KIKU A TI TAMPOCÓ, SI NO POR QUE SE FUE CON TU PEOR ENEMIGO!

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron todos incluso Alemania que era el más serio.

-este… yo… bueno- enseguida todos los presentes se lo quedaron viendo- Lo siento

AHORA LO SIENTES!, ERES LA DESHONRRA DE LA FAMILIA, NUNCA CREI PODER LLEGAR A ESTO PERO TE ODIO-empieza a llorar- ¿QUE TE TRAES EN MI CONTRA?, PRIMERO FUE INGLETERRA Y TE LA PASE, NO TE IMPORTO QUE TUVIERAMOS UN HIJO (se refiere a Hong Kong) y AHORA RUSIA!

Pero es adoptado-grito Inglaterra de fondo-

China-san, yo no tengo nada en su contra se lo juro, es que…

QUE?!-

¡NO LO HICIMOS POR QUE NOS AMRAMOS O POR ALGO EN SU CONTRA!-

Explícate- dijo china un poco aliviado-

YO NO AMO A RUSIA, ES SOLO QUE TOME DE MÁS SI!, COMPRENDAN QUE FUE SOLO UN ERROR FUE DESPECHO POR ENTERARME DEL ENGAÑO DE AMERICA!

Pe-pero yo si te amo Japón- dijo Rusia con un aura deprimente- Siempre te he amado…

¡¿Desde cuando es importante Japón para ti?!- grito china

Desde que nos quedamos solos en aquella reunión del G-8 cuando aún era miembro y Japón era el único que se atrevió a hacerme compañía, COSA QUE TU NOOO- Rusia exploto-

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- salen los nórdicos de la nada.

-A ver Japón, ya no entiendo nada, ok, te emborrachaste, pero no creo que estés urgido como Francia como para acostarte con el comunista right?- Dijo américa- Debe haber una razón

-YO….yo vi una foto tuya engañándome con Inglaterra, me enoje tanto que no pensé en las posibles consecuencias-

*MIENTRAS EN EL OTRO LADO DE LA SALA*

-VEEEEEEEEE, Alemania- dijo Italia

-¿QUÉ?-

-¿crees que sea mejor irnos?

-No los sé, sin mí esto puede llegar a guerra y ya sufrí mucho con la segunda TT_TT-

-pero esto parece novela mexicana-

-¿QUE TE PARECE SI NOS VAMOS A UN LUGAR MAS APARTADITO? HASTA BELARUS SE FUE!

-¿Y MI HERMANO?-

-hace 10 minutos se fue con Austria-

-¿Hungría?

-Colocando cámaras en el cuarto de Rusia-

-¿Y Francia?

-En el cuarto de Rusia-

-¿Por qué?-

-dice que le consolara después de esto

-Y ¿por qué su ropa sigue aquí?-

-Pues antes de irse se desnudó aquí mismito, yo lo vi todo en HD y créeme nunca pensé que Francia-niichan estuviera tan buenote… ehhh Alemania?

-ITALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito a todo pulmón

-Perdón aun así tu estas más bueno y GRANDE-

-¡NO DIGAS ESA CLASE DE COSAS RECALCANDO EN ESA PALABRA QUE LA GENTE VA A MALPENSAR!-

-Pero es la verdad, cada que lo hacemos me dejas más grande que la bandera de Japón –

LUEGO…..

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- dijo Inglaterra

-Me llevare a Japón- dijo américa.

-como quieras, y china tú?...-

-Me voy de regreso a casa todo esto me ha empezado a marear-

-¿y que pasara con tu relación con Rusia?-

\- Ya… no quiero hablar de eso, por lo pronto no quiero ni acercarme a el-

-vale….-

-¿ALGUIEN SABE A DONDE SE FUERON RUSIA Y JAPON?-

-nooo-

-MIE*DA- GRITO AMERICA

*MIENTRAS TANTO*:

-Rusia-san porque nos escondemos aquí?-

-¿dime porque no me amas?-

-BUENO EN REALIDAD…. YO…. Bueno... S-SI LO amo…-Eso fue todo lo que Iván necesitaba para ir y besar al japonés haciéndolo caer –

-¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?- esa fue la alarma de todo, si américa los encontraba de nuevo, pero esta vez en pleno acto y el lugar donde estaban ya de por si comprometía mucho, américa era una persona buena, pero no perdonaría lo mismo dos veces y esta vez sí estaba sobrio, sería capaz de aventar otra bomba nuclear¨?

-¿Qué importa hazlo ya?- (¿?)

-Acaso esa voz era….- Tanto Rusia como Japón se dirigieron a l pequeña abertura del closet para ver qué pasaba y lo siguiente fue: - América besando apasionadamente a Inglaterra con eso se dio por confirmado que Rusia nunca le mintió-

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer si salían los culparían, pero si se quedaban precenciarian USUK en vivo, donde el BigBeng y La estatua de la libertad estarían a todo su esplendor-

Rusia saco su grifo y se acercó suave a Japón- este es el plan- susurro- a la de tres salimos y le pegamos con mi grifo, luego los aventamos al rio-

-imposible-

-AHHHHHHH!- Gemido bestial- América, no tan fuerteeee!- eso era necesario para que ambas naciones salieran y encararan a las otras 2 naciones hablantes del inglés.

-NO QUE NO?!-Dijo Japón

-No es lo que tú crees- dijo américa nervioso-

-No está bien américa-san así debió ser desde el inicio de todo- dijo abrazando a Rusia- estaremos en la otra habitación- dijo el japonés dejando un anglosajón y a un estadounidense con cara de WTF.

Entonces cuando Rusia abre la habitación de al lado lo que lo deja más sorprendido-

-AHHH!, GRAN TONTOOOOO, NOOO, PRUUSIIIIAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHH!-

*CIERRA PUERTA*

-¿Qué hacen Prusia y Austria en mi casa?-

Entonces Rusia saco su grifo a punto de entrar en encarar a esos dos, pero una húngara que salió de la parte baja del kimono de cierto japonés lo detuvo- NO, DEJEME ESTO AMI- dijo Hungría mientras debajo del kimono de Japón saco su equipo de cámara y su traje de camuflaje-

-¿HUNGRIA-SAN QUE HACIA AHIIII?!-

\- pues aprovechando-

*abren otra puerta*

-MALDITO ESPAÑA NOOOOO AHÍ NOOO-

-Romano-san?-

-Pero ello ni siquiera estaban aquí-

\- ME DEJRAS COMO LA BANDERA DE JAPÓN MALDITA SEA BATARDO!-

-*deprimido*- que tiene todos con mi bandera- dijo Japón

Antes de que Rusia pudiera decir algo el japonés fue raptado por nadie más ni nadie menos que….

-GRECIA-SAN!-

Continuaraaa….

_**¿MERECE REVIEW?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**APH no me pertenece, es propiedad de hidekaz himaruya.**

**Personajes principales: **Russia (Iván Braginski) y Japón (Kiku Honda), además de posible mención de otras parejas.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta muy borracho el capitulo

**Summary: **Japón es semiraptado por grecia pero Rusia no lo va a permitir y ellos se enfrentan en un muy borracho duelo.

**Nota: **Este capitulo fue victima de unos de mis días en los que estoy tan emocionada que escribo cualquier cosa al azar, en fin hay mención de otros programas, bandas, personajes, etc… esta muy borracho.

POOOOOOR CIERTO…. Le agradesco a DenoShin (perdón si lo escribi mal) por animarme y hacer que sus cometarios saquen una sonrisa, en pocas palabras si lees esto te digo que eres grande.

**¿PERO QUE DIABLOS…?**

-¿GRECIA-SAN?!- grito Japón volteando a ver a su captor

-SUELTALO!- por primera vez se escuchó la voz de Rusia más gruesa, alejándose por completo de la manera dulce y terrorífica que todos conocían, sonaba más o menos como Shakira-

-ehh?... a si Rusia-*bostezo*-peleemos… Japón merece ser mío, yo soy sexy y tengo cuerpo de dios-

12 minutos después…

-COMENZEMOS CON LA PRIMERA BATALLA HETAMOOOOOON!- grito sealand como presentador-

-muy bien yo inicio- dijo Grecia- Corea, yo te elijo !-salen todos menos china que sigue dolido y japon que es por el que están peleando.

-perfecto!, letonia yo te elijo- dijo Rusia

-Corea, marca a Letonia como tu territorio- al momento en el que el griego grito esto, corea se aventó hacia el pequeño letón para hacer sus pechos suyos, pero algo ocurrio-

-LETONIA ESQUIVALO Y USA TEMBLOR- entonces letonia esquivo el golpe y empezó a temblar lo cual hizo que se abriera la tierra y corea callera-

-…..-Grecia se desespera y decide ir por un elemento muy completo y fuerte- CABALLO DE TROYA!, ELEMETO NORDICO"-*y sálenlos nórdicos:

-ISLANDIA-

-NORUEGA-

-¡DINAMARCA!-

-SUECIA-

¡ Y YO FINLANDIA!-

\- Y SOMOS LOS NORDICOS- gritaron los nórdicos bien juntitos

\- vee, dinamarcaaa- dijo grecia con pereza-

-ESTO ES DINAMARCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito

*mientras tanto*

\- ya llego por quien lloraban, que pasho aquí?-

-¡México!- dijo argentina-

\- y tú que haces aquí?

\- namas, vine a ver la novela, ya descubrieron el engaño del gringo Y ya se arreglaron las cosas entre Japón y Rusia místicamente-

-SEEE- dijo chile apareciendo de la nada-

-AHHHH!, ya me perdí de lo mejor- grito México

-No aun no llegan a la escena de la cama-dijo Hungría apareciendo en el techo

-ah pos bueno me qued-….. espera que haces ahí Hungría!?1-dijo otra vez México sorprendido

* Volviendo*

Salió la cabeza de buda volando aplastando el transformer de cuba… lo cual todos al ver lo que eso podía provocar decidieron utilizar un método más pacifico-

Rusia con unas palabras extrañas y utilizando algo que alguna vez vio de Inglaterra hizo un circulo de invocación del cual salió nada más ni nada menos que Dumbledore y se abre la puerta del baño a lo cual sale Gandalf…

*varios minutos después*

-Muy bien es hora de ponerse serios- dijo grecia-

-me parece bien…. Pinkie pie yo te elijooooooo!- grito Rusia-

-*MIENTRAS TANTO *

-JA! Ya perdió, te apuesto mi hermano a que gana Grecia- dijo prussia hablándole nada mas ni nada menos que a Francia—

-mmmm…. VAMOS RUSIA T U PUEDEEEES!- grito Francia

5 horas después Grecia fue derrotado y Alemania regalado, pero Rusia fue gravemente herido y Japón no dudo en socorrerlo….

-RUSSIA!,-

-ja-Japón da?, estas bien…..-

-N-NO hable lo llevare al cuarto…-

\- ya oíste eso Hungría , lo llevara al cuarto- dijo México susurrando, pero muy audible-

esperen nada está herido… y…- Japón trato de excusarse

-ahhh y puse las cámaras para nada- dijo Hungría decepcionada-

-cierto- afirmo México

* YA EN EL CUARTO*

-vamos russia-san entre ya es demasiado pesado….-

-VODKAAAAA- grito Rusia a todo pulmón

-*suspiro* si, si, acuéstese de una vez, los gatos de Grecia lo destrozaron-

\- nyet, sigo siendo bello- dijo Rusia moneandose

-Lo sé – dijo Japón sonriendo

Acto seguido Rusia jalo a Japón contra su cuerpo y lo abrazo de manera más cariñosa y sobreprotectora que se pueda imaginar, lo hacía como si temiera que fuera a romperse pero a la vez tomándolo solo para él.

-No me importa- dijo Rusia

P-PERO!- el japonés fue interrumpido por el salvaje beso ruso

-Sabes Japón?, me alegro de tenerte conmigo-

-N-no siga, russia-san-

-TE AMO y no lo negare nunca- dijo Russia pasando una mano traviesa por el trasero de Kiku

-N-NO…-susurro temeroso Japón

-Está bien, no siempre hay que utilizar estos métodos-

-NO- grito Japón aventando a russia-NO SERE DE NUEVO UN JUGUETE

-eso dolió- dijo russia sobándose el pecho

-PERO ESTO ME DUELE MÁS A MI, TODO EL MUNDO ME ENGAÑA, ME SEDUCE Y LUEGO ME VOTAN- pausa e inician las lágrimas a caer de las mejillas del hermoso japonés- LO PEOR ES QUE EN TODAS ESAS VECES SIEMPRE CREI QUE HABIA ENCONTRADO MI VERDADERO AMOR , CREI QUE PODIA SER FELIZ, PERO SIEMPRE SOY UN IDIOTA Y ME DEJO LLEVAR POR UNAS SIMPLES PALABRAS Y AL FINAL ME CUESTA ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD DE TODO-

-Japón…. ¿A qué te refieres….acaso…?-Rusia pone mirada triste hacia Japón

-¡NO ME MIRES ASI, IVAN!- llora- PRIMERO INGLATERRA, LO AMABA, TRES AÑOS Y CUANDO CREI QUE EL ME AMABA Y NADA NOS SEPARARIA LLEGO CHINA CON HONG KONG RECLAMANDO PATERNIDAD, LUEGO DESCUCBRO QUE EN REALIDAD CHINA TE AMABA QUE ESTABAN EN UNA RELACION, LUEGO AMERICA, PENSANDO- pausa y toma aire- QUE ERA EL CORRECTO Y MIRA NAMAS CON QUE ME SALIO- más aire, se asfixia- CON QUE ESTA CON EL QUE FUE MI PRIMER Y JODIDO AMOR!

Kiku se había enojado, él nunca se quejaba de nada y trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para salir adelante, ahora abría su corazón hacia Rusia, el cual se puso tenso y se enojó un poco de que tratara de comparar su bella y mágica nueva relación con las otras más falsas que la paz mundial.

-¿Por qué dudas de mí?, ¿qué razón te he dado para que ahora no quieras ni que te toque?-

-estas bromeando ¿verdad?- se limpia las lágrimas con el kimono- TUVISTE MÁS PAREJAS DE LAS QUE MIS DEDOS PUEDAN CONTAR!-

-jejejejeje- dijo Rusia

-HAS ESTADO CON PRUSSIA, CHINA, incluso…AMERICA, y eso que te odia, y no creas que no se el por qué, CANADA, ESPAÑA, LOS TRES BALTICOS!, oiste eso los tres AL MISMO TIEMPO-

-Bue-bueno yo, era muy joven , Da- dijo levantándose y tomando los hombros de Japón el cual se tensó al contacto- Estas equivocado si crees que no vales nada para mí, a ti te amo, quiero que tengamos una nueva nación, bueno aunque biológicamente es imposible, pero en las calles de Rusia te encuentras uno por ahí-

-¿Y cómo sé que lo que me dice es real y no un montón de falsas promesas?

-si te estuviera mintiendo no hubiera arriesgado mi vida para tenerte aquí a mi lado solo para mí, no me había peleado con Grecia, Twilight ( de may Little pony) casi me mata, casi me envían a la cámara secreta y un transformer casi me hace aplasta- pausa- pero lo hice solo por algo a lo que llamamos :AMOR, porque te amo y lo mejor de toda mi vida, lo más hermoso y lo único que logro descongelar mi corazón fuiste tú.

Russia se acercó a Japón y lo beso, con tanta pasión y furia, pero a la vez suave y especial, al término del beso Japón apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Rusia y el mencionado dio un beso en la cabeza de kiku, al final se recostaron en la cama y se quedaron abrazados sintiendo el calor del otro aunque kiku lloraba e Iván secaba con pequeños besos y abrazos cálidos.

Japón se sentía protegido, Arthur era detallista y lindo, pero nunca se sintió protegido, américa era como ser su niñera y china… bueno el solo era su hermano, no hay nada que decir, solo que trato de quitarle a Inglaterra y lo logro.

Al cabo de unos minutos las miradas se cruzaron y Rusia se puso encima de Japón abriendo ese kimono y las manos tímidas del japonés quitando ese gran y cálido abrigo, sus caras se acercaron y estaban tan lentamente cerca de juntarse en un nuevo beso cuando de repente entran haciendo relajo y gritando Prussia, España y Francia con trajes de sirvientas bailando la chacarrona (no se si se escribe asi).

CONTINURA….

**Merece review?, este debo de anunciar que es el penúltimo capitulo **


End file.
